Define Nobody
by Sashimi-Chan
Summary: Roxas watches Axel rom afar... will he confess his feelings? Implied AkuRoku, rated for violence.


Define 'Nobody'

By: Surge

"Let's hope _Nobody_ gets hurt"

Nobody.

That was me.

They all wanted _me___to get hurt….

So someone else wouldn't…

That's all I was to them. A shield, a punching bag. Nothing more, nothing less.

I would always go out with them to the windswept fields with the cows.

I had no choice, I _had_ to protect them. What else was I to do with my life? I had _nothing_. That's way I was a _Nobody_.

If a cow got ornery, I would have to try and calm it down.

If it charged…. I took the blow. I have been gored, cut, bruised, and broken too many times.

The children would laugh, like I was a rodeo clown on the horns of a bull. A few would gasp or look away.

And _one helped me up, braving the disdain of classmates._

_Him. He was nice._

_I didn't know what his name was. But I did know that he had Fiery red hair that spiked towards the heaven._

_And his eyes. His eyes were a deep, vibrant green, so intense you could swear they were contacts._

_However beautiful they were, there was an emptiness in them, the same I felt._

_There was one time, when I was staring into his eyes, That I saw a deep emotion, stirring deep inside of him. It was making his eyes well up._

_Was it pity? _

_I stared deeper…… but he was cut off by his classmate._

"_What are you doing?? He can't feel anything. He's not one of us, he's a Nobody" They spat._

_He, with the spiky hair rejoined them, but it was obvious he didn't feel right with them. He looked uncomfortable._

_They would always leave in a rush. _

_He would sometimes stay, depending on who was or wasn't hanging around._

_After that I usually went 'home' for the night, an abandoned classroom with blocked out windows._

_I had put a few desks together for a bed, and thrown the other desks into a back room._

_There was, and would always be blood on the ground._

_Some of it was from my injuries._

_But…. The blood I purposefully didn't clean up was festering under a long piece of metal shrapnel made by me throwing a desk._

_It had a long, metal blade._

_It was sick and wrong what I used it for… And I knew it….. But I did it anyway._

_It was a pile of small bodies belonging to birds, mice, and any small animal I could catch._

_I killed them._

_Why?_

_Because I was angry._

_Strange, tangled, twisted emotions made me lash out against the small creatures, and relieve the emotions I couldn't control. The metal pole was the only thing I found that could stop it._

_There was one emotion that I clung to… A strange warm feeling that I usually felt when looking at Him…_

_It crept from my chest, and burned its way up to my throat. I could sense that He felt it too, because his eyes would tell me anything. And when he was staring at me, they told me Love._

'_Love? An emotion… But… I'm not supposed to feel that, right? That will show those ones…' I thought… But such wicked thoughts only lead to sorrow… But I didn't know that then. _

_For He hung around one day….. And that was the day I first talked to him._

_I told him that we must stand up, and tell them our feelings, but He said no, and tried to walk away._

_I grabbed him, and screamed that I knew what he felt, and that I could see the empty in his eyes. The same empty that I felt, and he saw my pile of killed animals._

_He turned to me and said I was right. Then he told me that our 'love' could and would not be accepted. He also told me to not do that to other living things, because eventually, It would get out of control….. Boy would he ever be right…._

_That was the last time I saw Him._

_He was gone one day. _

_Then another._

_Eventually a week passed, and I had to know what happened._

_Apparently, He had been cruelly murdered by another student, someone who was uncaught, and still in the school. _

_My one love, my one shred of emotion in this world was torn away from me. I felt like I had been torn open inside, and was bleeding to death. _

_Now every emotion flooded me with sensory overload._

_I decided to enact the one law I knew. 'Nobody is perfect' _

_So therefore I am perfect!!!!_

_I lashed out, and struck members of students, teachers, police, anyone who got in my way._

_They all tasted the metal pole…._

_Now, I stand And face the death._

_I am covered in blood._

_I stare at the pain on their faces, and I laugh._

_How could they be so stupid?_

'_Nobody ' is a perfect institution._

_Nobody can act without being weighed down by the silly emotion that clogs the human heart._

_I am Roxas._

_And I am the definition of Nobody._


End file.
